rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore La'Tonya
Chapter 1: Before the Empire Born on Telos with his brother, Luigi, to Tyyran and Angela La'Tonya, Theodore or "Ted" as he went by in school was great at making inferences and wise decisions even in his youth. When the Clone Wars erupted, he enlisted for non-combat duty in the Galactic Republic, although against his parent's wishes in being "a part of the family business". As a corporal, he was quickly promoted to Lieutenant after he led a batallion of clones against a large group of battleships, bound for the Corellian capital of Coronet. He and the batallion infiltrated one of the ships prior to take off and commandeered it, destroying the rest of the fleet. The Jedi in charge of the batallion found Ted intriguing and inventive, wondering if he must be sensitive to the Force. Ted simply shrugged and said "Just something I learned a long time ago." Chapter 2: The Dead In 18 BBY, a year after the re-organization of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Ted quit after recieving a new sidearm. He's used that sidearm ever since. Coming home, he found that his brother has become a respected member in the La'Tonya family. Wanting a piece of the family action, he took a job from a higher-up. After killing the mark, the La'Tonya back-stabbed Ted. After shooting him in the back, literally, the higher-up who ordered the betrayal justified it by his assumption that Ted was still working for the Empire. A week later, Ted was still alive hence his nickname "Dead Ted" and killed the traitorous La'Tonya. Diaz, several years later, appointed Ted as one of his criminal advisers. His main duty is reconassaince on profitable and potential fronts as well as giving information on people, places, things, and courses of action... Chapter 3: The Even More Dead The La'Tonya Family was booming. Under the clever masqurade as ligitimate businessmen, they were reaping the fruits of their labor. Unfortunately, the family landed itself into serious debt. Over expendiatures brought on by top leaders, especially Ted himself for hiring mercenaries to do Family work, cost the notorious criminal mob to collapse in on itself. Desperate the godfather, Diaz La'Tonya, needed somebody rich to cover for the debt. They found the Hutt Cartel, which has always been planning their resurrection since the death of gangster Jabba the Hutt. The La'Tonya were an obstacle in their path. They agreed on an alliance, but with Gungan teeth. An ultimatum was on Diaz's desk, which spelled an end to the Family. Hutt mercenaries and thugs stormed the La'Tonya Palace situated on the outskirts of Coronet. Ted barricaded himself in his office room, ready to kill anyone who opened the door along with his droid bodyguard. In a suprising and awkward visit, Ted's most trusted bounty hunter, Max-Tex, arrived in his office. Ted thought he was here to help defend the Palace from the slimey Hutts. But even Max was convinced that the Hutts are the new criminal force in the galaxy. Stabbed and left for dead, Ted slipped into unconciousness. Max left his office, alongside the Hutts in hunting down and exterminating the La'Tonya. Ted, barely alive, managed to climb out and jump from his 40th story office, sliding down a maintenence duct all the way down. Limping away and collapsing about 30 yards from the building, he prayed death would claim him soon. The rainfall outside drenched him. Then, to put insult to injury, the Hutts destroyed the Palace. Emergency vehicles sped to the scene. Max escaped the burning wreckage. Ted was taken to the Coronet Medical Center in critical condition...it wasn't over for him yet...